


"Sorry"

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Drunken Confessions, Gen, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: more sappy poetry.





	"Sorry"

The familiar rush of alcohol down my throat before the clock strikes noon.  
The chilling cold that fills the room before my blood starts to warm up without a body here to comfort me.  
The salty taste of tears I don't remember crying.  
The feeling that I'm dying or that I should.  
The silent prayer that by tomorrow I still know how to smile and say I love you when I'm burning up inside.  
Thanking God that my life taught me nothing else but how to lie to the people I love most.  
I'm okay.  
I'm just tired. Have a headache. Had a bad dream. Haven't been sleeping. Haven't been eating.  
Can you even see me?  
Why can't I help you when there's nothing left but pangs of all your old regrets and monsters haunting memories of where love should have been?  
I know I can't help you and it's the worst of all, because I want nothing more than to ease the hurting.  
Why aren't I enough to ease the hurting?  
I know the feeling. It's too familiar.


End file.
